Snow Letter
Snow Letter (スノウレター) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 07 single. The song is performed by Hinata Kinoshita and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Noriko Fujimoto (Nostalgic Orchestra), composed by Kenmei Iwase (Toketadenkyu) and arranged by Masayuki Fukutomi (Nostalgic Orchestra). Track List #Take！3. 2. 1. → S・P・A・C・E↑↑ #Tokidoki Seesaw (ときどきシーソー) #Snow Letter (スノウレター) #Oshiete last note… (教えてlast note…) #Hearty!! PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Itai hodo jinto suru Yubisaki ga oboeteru Muchuu de tsukutteta yukidaruma ni Omoidasu osanai hi no atashi Osagari no MAFURAA o ageyou Kedama no kazu dake ganbatta akashi "Heikisa shinpaiiranai" Mukaiawase de tsutaetai MESSEEJI Akogare sukitte kimochi ga Harahara hirahira kokoro ni tsumotteku Masshiro ni ukabu utagoe wa Fuwafuwa fuwari to tooi sora e to tokete iku Hora dakara warattete Konayuki mitai na kirameki aeru kara Sabishikunai you ni Mou hitotsu tsukutte ageru BAKETSU no SHIRUKUHATTO osoroide ne Onnaji manazashi yumemiru SUNOU FURENDO Yubikiri tsunaida yakusoku ga Kirakira pikapika jikan o irodotteku Yorokobi wakekko suru koto Yururi to pitari to maarui kokoro o sodateteku Biidama no hitomi ni wa Donna atashi ga utsutteru? Mirai e no hohaba wa kitto kawarazu ni Ringo-iro ni hoho some nagara Akogare suki tte dake de wa Madamada yume ni wa tarinai kedo Akogare sukitte kimochi ga Harahara hirahira kokoro ni tsumotteku Masshiro ni hibiku utagoe wa Ano hi no jibun ni sotto oshiminaku furisosogu Hora dakara warattete Konayuki mitai na kirameki aeru kara |-| Kanji= 痛いほどジンとする 指先が覚えてる 夢中で作ってた雪だるまに 思い出す　幼い日のあたし おさがりのマフラーをあげよう 毛玉の数だけ　頑張った証 '平気さ　心配いらない' 向かい合わせで　伝えたいメッセージ あこがれ　好きって気持ちが はらはら　ひらひら　心に積もってく まっ白に　浮かぶ歌声は ふわふわ　ふわりと　遠い空へと溶けていく ほら　だから笑ってて 粉雪みたいなきらめき　会えるから 寂しくないように もうひとつ　作ってあげる バケツのシルクハット　おそろいでね おんなじ　まなざし　夢見るスノウ・フレンド ゆびきり　つないだ約束が きらきら　ぴかぴか　時間を彩ってく よろこび　わけっこすること ゆるりと　ぴたりと　まあるい心を育ててく ビー玉の瞳には どんなあたしが映ってる？ 未来への歩幅は　きっと変わらずに りんご色に頬　染めながら あこがれ　好きってだけでは まだまだ　夢には足りないけど あこがれ　好きって気持ちが はらはら　ひらひら　心に積もってく まっしろに　響く歌声は あの日の　自分に　そっとおしみなく降り注ぐ ほら　だから笑ってて 粉雪みたいなきらめき　会えるから |-| English= It's painfully cold to the point of making me feel numb My fingertips remember The snowman made in a daze And recalled the childish me from these days I'll give you a muffler The amount of pilling is just a proof I'm doing my best "I'm fine, there's no need to worry" This is the message I want to tell you face to face This "loving" feeling I longed for is Falling, fluttering, piling up in my heart The singing voice floating in the pure white Lightly and softly melts in the distant sky Hey, we're laughing, so We can meet the powder snow-like sparkles So that you won't be lonely I'll make and give you another Matching bucket top hat I dream of looking the same as you, snow friend The promise from our linking fingers Shines, sparkles, and paints time So that we can confirm our joy Let's raise our round hearts slowly and perfectly In these marble eyes What kind of me is reflected in them? Our steps toward the future are unchanged for sure While dyeing my cheeks the color of the apples Just this "loving" feeling I longed for Still has some ways to go until I see my dreams, but This "loving" feeling I longed for is Falling, fluttering, piling up in my heart The singing voice floating in the pure white Is freely descending the me from that day Hey, we're laughing, so We can meet the powder snow-like sparkles Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 07 (sung by: Hinata Kinoshita)